Bully Fanon Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki's Community noticeboard. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, requests for promotion, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from Bully Fanon Wiki staff. *Archive 1 Rules and Policies... Need some serious rewriting. And the articles; we should create some thing that helps you know what's 'worthy of going in to a summary'. And the main page featured article barely gets changed-- ever. Adding to that, we should keep the news more recent. Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 19:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Way I see it, this wiki is 3 things all rolled into one wiki. Fanfiction, information about Bully, and a blogging wiki. I think we need rules and policies for all three. Dan the Man 1983 19:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::True. Rules that we should keep are: the sockpuppet ones (and enforce that more than ever, since people think they can just skip along on tons of accounts), racism, and harassment. The others need some rewriting, changing, or deleting. We could seperate them in between headings or pages? I think headings would be good, to keep it all in one place. Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 19:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I deleted the current rules and put them in my sandbox here. I put our official rules and policies page as under construction. I like the idea of putting major rules into their own pages like we have on Bully Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 20:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's good. We should sort of model them off of the Bully Wiki ones, except with the fanfiction and blogging ones added. What about the main page? That definitely needs help. Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 20:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Since we have a blogging side to this wiki, we need blogging rules. So do you reckon we should allow debate blogs, off topic blogs? Dan the Man 1983 20:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure about that, debate blogs could really get people going, and off topic blogs, well, I don't see the problem with them. What's your opinion on them? Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 20:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ownership rule on it's own page is a must, since it was ownership issues that blew open this can of worms. Dan the Man 1983 20:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with a debate if it is done in a calm civlised manner. If it gets out of hand that is where me, you, Jeff and Scarly could step in. Dan the Man 1983 20:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe some sort of thing to do when you want nobody to edit your things? (Like you said of putting User:Username/Page name) Okay, I agree with the debate thing. By the way, I think you should know that I may not be online a little bit later. Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 20:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) OC pages rule discussion This is the problem that started this. When you write an OC page about your character, you still do not own the page, the wiki does, and it's public domain, meaning anyone can edit it. It does not give a person the right to have a go at someone for editing it. I think OC pages should be moved to userspace, that way people have control over them. As for you not being online, it's cool, we all have lives to lead, I do too :) Dan the Man 1983 20:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think users should have more control over their pages, after all that user thought them up and took the time to add information to that page. With out the whole username/page name thing. They should also have the rights to decide what categories they are in to, since it is in fact their own creation. Many times I've seen mistakes on pages, or thought they should be in different categories, but I haven't touched them out of respect for that user. I'd never mess with anyone else's work. I swear, this place makes fanfiction a chore, it really does. Like a total fanfiction fun sucker. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 21:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how to fix that issue, Scarly. What you could do is maybe protect your page? Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 13:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : Is there a way to protect them, that only I can edit them? I clicked on the protect option, but it confused me. I don't want anyone to do it for me, I want to learn to do it myself, and protect my own pages. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 13:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : :::No, but you can protect them for admins only. Since Dan and McJeff don't like to write fanfiction, and I won't edit your page, that could work. Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 13:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :: That could work. And, no one else change the categories? Also, I want to delete the pages that have been editted by someone else, and make them again, with a fresh start. I was going to just do it, but I want to confirm that it's fine. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 13:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Yes, you don't need to ask to delete character pages :) Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 13:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, I've protected most of my pages. The only ones I havent, are the ones that are going to be deleted and remade and that's Scarlet, Anita and Sophie's pages. I have to save the information first. :: I'm still not completely going to forget that problem. OC pages should belong to the creator of the page. I don't care if it's public dominion or whatever. My argument is, if a author publishes a book, just because people read it, doesn't give them the right to mess with it. Only the author does. That should be in the rules, that the creator of the page decides what categories it goes in, and only they can edit it. After all, if someone gets blocked, their OC are deleted because it's their copyright after all. Why is it that OCs aren't current user's copyright? OCs are after all the creator's copyright. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 14:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::"OC pages should belong to the creator of the page. I don't care if it's public dominion or whatever." - Well what you think and what is normal are two completely different things. OC pages are public domain, and you have no right in having a go at people who edit them, just change the edits back to how they was. It is as simple as that. :::"My argument is, if a author publishes a book, just because people read it, doesn't give them the right to mess with it. Only the author does." - This ain't a book, this is a wiki. An author has copyright laws protecting their books, you don't have them protecting your pages. Loads of users have made thousands of pages on Wikia, but do not claim copyright on them, that is not how this site works. If someone changes something on your page, BE BOLD and change it back. :::"That should be in the rules, that the creator of the page decides what categories it goes in, and only they can edit it." - No, sorry that rule is never going on this wiki. Your an admin, use your damn tools and protect OC pages your wrote if you must. But no user owns the OC pages. Dan the Man 1983 22:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe that this all started because I changed a few categories. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) "And, no one else change the categories?" - If it's admin protected, only Bureaucrats and Admins can change the categories. But you cannot tell other admins or the Bureaucrats not to change the categories. Only Bureaucrats can tell admins not to do something. Dan the Man 1983 00:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I do have the right to ask people not to edit my userpages, as you will see by the message Jeff left on my userpage. I do propose that it be made official, that none can edit a user's character page, without their permission. 02:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC)♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery ::That's asking, not telling. Big difference. You have got to understand that OC pages you create do not belong to you, they belong to the wiki. But you can ask people not to edit them. We can easily make that a rule. Dan the Man 1983 03:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, but I did ask Jeff not to, Dan. I am fully in my rights to do so, and will. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 11:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC :::What would you do it I saw something against the rules in your OC and deleted that peice of information? Would you object to that? Cause that is a rule I am proposing. "Bureaucrats and Admins can clean up vandalism in OC pages, no matter who they belong to". Dan the Man 1983 11:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay you asked him, but you still threw a hissy fit over the whole thing, that itself was wrong. Dan the Man 1983 11:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't post anything against the rules, but I suppose I wouldn't object. Dan, I'm not arguing with you over it. Arguing isn't good for anyone, so let it go. (I'm not dictating, just telling you that I'm not going to argue with you.) ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 11:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay since you asked nicely, I'll let it go :) Dan the Man 1983 12:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'm still keeping my pages protected though, because it gives me peace of mind. That way, when I'm stressed about something, I don't have to add "worrying about people messing with my pages" to the list. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 12:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) That is cool. But assume good faith if me, Jenny or Jeff do an administration edit on them okay. Dan the Man 1983 10:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction rules discussion At the moment we have a No explicit blood/gore/murder/sexual content in fanfiction rule. I feel this rules does not need to change, however what needs to be discussed just how gory can content be. I think it is safe to say that we all agree on the "Do not copy another user's fanfiction" rule. Dan the Man 1983 04:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I think things shouldn't be explicit. The sexual, I had the bar set at Burton's personality, I'm not sure if anyone agrees on that? For how gory, it can be like, I dunno, sort of a really low, mild GTA sort of thing. Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 04:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The things I think should be accepted is, mild blood from fighting. Because, if that was wrong, that would be total Mary Sue on characters. (How many people that you know can get into a big fight, and not have a drop of blood on them?) Bad stuff is so much blood that it's like a total massacre, murdering and so on. :::For the sexual content, I think the whole thing in detail wrong. That's also a iffy one to, because Bully is a kinda highschool setting, and in real life some teenagers do it with each other. So, I think the cut off point, should be that there's not much detail. Does that make sense? ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 12:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Administration rules discussion We currently have a "Administrators, Patrollers, and Bureaucrats are asked to NOT give out reasons why a user has been blocked rule". Does this need to be changed? Dan the Man 1983 04:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the reason I'd added this a while ago was the problem with all the socks-- Goodfellas and A-Bomb. I think what we could do is that each infinite block has the reason on the blocked user's page, but if a user (usually new or not very active ones) begin asking too many questions, admins and b'crats should start sort of not tell them. Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 04:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should keep that one, because it is a case of "they got blocked because they broke the rules." This next part isn't a rule, but it should be discussed: I don't think that it's right that users can have a go at other users for voicing their opinion. The way I see it, this place is all voluntary, and we don't really have to listen to what anyone tells us to do really. Because, even though some of us have extra controls, it doesn't make us different from other users. We just enforce the rules. We don't have the right to push people around. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 11:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::People should not really have to ask why a user was blocked, because they can read a Bureaucrat or Admins reason on the users talkpage. Dan the Man 1983 11:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Core policies discussion I think it is safe to say that the general core policies like "No vandalism", "Civility", "No mutilple accounts", "Assume Good Faith", and "Talkpage guidelines" all used on Bully Wiki, will be used here too. Dan the Man 1983 04:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Blogging rules discussion Since blogging off topic seems to be a big part of this wiki, I feel some rules need to be made about that too. Anyone got any ideas on what we shouldn't include in blogging? Dan the Man 1983 00:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hate talk, rudeness towards other users, talking bad about other wiki's. Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 00:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :: :No spamming. No talking bad about other's fanfiction. That's pretty much it. All of what Jenny said is what really covers everything. SirLinkalot96 01:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Category:Bully Fanon Wiki